


Eliot Waugh x Margo Hanson x reader imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Eliot x Margo x reader imagines from my tumblrs





	Eliot Waugh x Margo Hanson x reader imagines

· Buffy marathons happen often

· you guys have watched through the entire series at least 5 times

· laying on the couch with Margo’s head in your lap and Eliot’s head on your shoulder

· when the musical episode comes along Margo and Eliot are singing every single number

· Margo is team Buffy and Spike

· Eliot is team Buffy and Angel

· they argue about it often and you have to play devil’s advocate

· Margo’s unpopular opinion is that she supports Dawn 110%

· you all cry when Tara dies

· every single time

· if anybody tries to touch the remote while you’re watching Buffy, Margo will rip their hand off

· Margo has secretly read the comic books that continue after season 7

· Quentin has never seen it and you rope him into watching it you guys

· then he gets hooked and joins whenever he can


End file.
